


Artistic Eye

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Armor, Armor Kink, Artist Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Steve likes to draw the Iron Man armour with its sharp angles and smooth surface.It's not a kink, Tony, stop messing with Steve!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Artistic Eye

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 4: Armour
> 
> Have fun!!
> 
> Not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, therefore I apologize in advance for any typos or spelling errors!

The rhythmic scratching sound of colored pencils and acrylic chalk on paper was the only sound in the room. It's a quiet afternoon. Training had been good and Steve was comfortable to spend the rest of the day with his paints and pencils. The rest of the Avengers was scattered all over the place. Tony and Bruce were working, Natasha and Clint were on their way to the garage to go to Shield on orders of Fury and Hill and Thor was downstairs in the common kitchen with his girlfriend Jane who was staying for the weekend. Those uneventful day were rare and Steve treasured the free time it gave him. He didn't have many days without any appointments. It was a good change from his daily routine to sit here on the balcony and watch the bustling city from above without any interruptions. He used the time to read, catch up on movies that he missed, explore the internet, and draw. Mostly he drew.

He had a bunch of sketchbooks already filled with various kinds of pictures. Ink, coloring pencils, acrylic and oil paints, charcoal and lead pencils. He drew sceneries from his time, the front of the book store down the road he was raised, the kitchen of his mother, the Howling Commandoes, Peggy and Bucky. But the number of modern things in his books increased. He had a lot of pictures of his teammates. Clint's bow stretched to breaking point, Natasha's fiery hair, Thor's lightning, Bruce's calm face with a cup of tea…

But most of all he drew Tony. The genius who had found and pressed all of his buttons within seconds of meeting him for the first time. It had taken some time for Steve to look for the man with the heart of gold under all those layers of snark and sarcasm.

Now that he'd found him, he'd promised both of them that he'd never let go again.

“What are you drawing, sweetheart? I hope it's me, preferably naked. I'd hang that one in the workshop.”

Tony's smooth voice cut through his thoughts like an icebreaker. He hadn't even noticed that the man had stepped out onto the balcony to join him. The older man (younger man? Steve was still confused about the topic of his age, it never failed to get a good natured bickering started) sat down on the large couch next to him and took a closer look at what Steve was drawing. “The Iron Man armour _again_? Steve, I'd almost dare say that you have a serious armour kink? Maybe I should wear it the next time we make out in the broom closet on the Helicarrier.”

“Please don't, Tony. If Agent Coulson finds us again, he's going to either rip your head off or send you off to live in a monastery.” Steve grinned. He felt his cheeks heat simultaneously.

“Or I could make you your own armour? All red and blue and white and very patriotic. Rhodey is already hogging the title Iron Patriot, so we need a new name for you. How about Iron America? It's quite catchy!”

“I don't want an armour, Tony.” Steve replied with a smile and deposited his sketchbook on the chair next to him to wrap one arm around Tony's middle and pull him close to his own body. “And I don't have an armour kink.” He kissed the shell of Tony's ear, enjoying the proximity and the warmth from their bodies. “I have a Tony kink.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
